Ricky Wintour
Ricky Wintour is a homeless young man living in New York City who becomes romantically involved with Damon Richards. He also becomes a child under House Evangelista, being cared for by Blanca Rodriguez. Developing his talents, Ricky became a dancer, much like Damon, and sought a touring opportunity. During the tour, however, he engages in an affair another boy that danced for Al B. Sure!, the information leading to his separation from Damon and the House of Evangelista, into the House of Wintour. Learning that he is HIV-positive, he swooned towards an older man, a relationship that tore others apart. Biography Meeting Damon Ricky approached Damon after witnessing the House of Evangelista win grand prize in the challenge. He introduced himself and congratulated him on the win.[[Access|1.02 Access]] Christmas Ricky participates for the first time in the ballroom to compete and represent the House of Evangelista. He eventually places first runner-up. Later on, Blanca lets him join her house, under specific conditions. By Christmas morning, he gives Damon a christmas gift. Afterwards, Damon tells him he wants to have sex with him. Later that night, they decided to eat outside after both Blanca and Angel burnt the turkey. Before eating at a Chinese dinner, Blanca gives out presents, Ricky receiving a wristwatch as a christmas present and he tearfully thanks her.[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]] Virus Testing Ricky checks on Damon, who got sick. However, Damon questions him if he is HIV-negative, to which he replied that he doesn't know, admitting he has never tested. Damon eventually panics after learning the truth from him that he had slept with 50 different persons. Pray Tell meets up with Ricky, Damon and Lil Papi to have an HIV test. Days later, Ricky finds out that he is negatives and promises to practice safe sex, while grabbing condoms.[[The Fever|1.04 The Fever]] Confession to be added[[Pink Slip|1.07 Pink Slip]] House Challenge to be added[[Mother of the Year|1.08 Mother of the Year]] Return Home Ricky spent the two years on the Al B. Sure! tour, Ricky returned to New York City, reuniting with his boyfriend Damon Evangelista. As a romantic gesture, the two locked lips and undressed until they were interrupted by Blanca Evangelista, informing them that they needed to dress for a friend's funeral.[[Worth It|2.02 Worth It]] Auditions to be added[[What Would Candy Do?|2.05 What Would Candy Do?]] Personality to be added Relationships Romances *'Damon Richards': Ricky fancies him after witnessing him on the ballroom and the two go out on a date, which eventually led to a relationship and live in one room at Blanca's apartment. On christmas day, Damon tells him that he is ready to have sex with him. But he gets sick one day and fears that he has HIV. In order to learn if they are or not, the two take an HIV test and came out negative. The two continued to have a flourishing relationship, with minor issues, like the situation revolving Lil Papi forced out the house momentarily or an audition to join the dance company for an upcoming Al B. Sure! tour. With distance between them, Ricky eventually returns home, to New York City, in which he and Damon caught up on missed time. Their relationship, however, was left unbalanced with a snide comment from a guy at the ball pressured them into an dispute over another cheating accusation and a scare for the Virus. After both came to be negative still, Damon and Ricky separated, leaving Ricky to leave the house. In seeking a partnership with Chris, he ignored Damon multiples times, avoiding regaining feelings for him. After things soured between the two and having interacted with Damon while auditioning for a spot for Madonna's tour, Ricky left Chris, attempting to reignite things with his friendly former lover. Though the two were cut from the role, they were able to join in the reboot for Solid Gold, dancing alongside each other and Riddle Rene. He would eventually profess to Damon on starting over with their romance, but was reduced to starting over as friends instead. Friends *'Blanca Rodriguez': After Damon and Ricky revealed to Blanca their relationship, she takes him under her care, Ricky expressing gratitude for her nourishment and support. When Blanca asked about Papi dealing drugs, he confirmed her suspicious, begging not to be removed from the house for not informing her sooner. *'Angel': Though the two have met, Angel expresses her anger to Ricky after he ratted Lil Papi out to Blanca about his drug dealings. *'Lil Papi': Both having lived in the streets prior to their joining to House Evangelista, the two have kept their distances but harbor some knowledge of the others' transactions before and after becoming house siblings. When pressured by Blanca to speak on Papi's behavior on suspicions of selling drugs behind her back, Ricky confessed to witnessing him deal under the fear of being removed from the house. The two boys also became antagonistic on a comment Papi made about his sexual demeanor that affected his relationship with Damon. *'Elektra Wintour': Ricky, having left House Evangelista after his break up from Damon, sought the House of Wintour, in which he would be Elektra's child. Enemies *'Chris': At the ballroom, Chris commented to Damon that he and Ricky had relations while on tour with Al B. Sure!. After the altercation between the two boys, Ricky and Damon's relationship was heavily strained to the point of separation. While moving away from House Evangelista to House Wintour, Ricky engaged in a relationship with Chris but ultimately left after a nasty argument about his choice of living under Elektra and reignited feelings for Damon. Gallery |-|Behind the Scenes= POSE_BTS17.jpg POSE_BTS21.jpg POSE_BTS09.jpg POSE_BTS12.jpg |-|Promotionals= Pose_ricky.jpg |-|Videos= Pose Season 2 Damon Teaser FX Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:House Evangelista Category:House Wintour